Do Not Run
by Alien Altered
Summary: Set during Donut Run. Lamb/Veronica - what they're my obsession! “What you gonna arrest me for now, Deputy?” Her voice was normal but her eyes looked so tired. I went to reply but the response died before it reached my lips...


Set during Donut Run

Set during Donut Run. Another little Lamb fic. I changed tense. So it goes from 1st person to 2nd. I know it's really cheesy.

The minute I saw Veronica I knew that she didn't help. She looked so tired, so upset. I wanted to track down Duncan just to punch his face in. When I'd first heard about Duncan and Veronica's ugly break up I punched a whole through my wall. How could she give Duncan so many chances? And not give me more than one? Why the fuck did she always choose the wrong guys. Duncan was bad news; I'd known that from the first time I found Goldilocks in tears over him. I was a bit amazed that she still managed wit when she walked into an office with Vinnie Van Lowe, Mrs Kane and I. But offcourse, wit was Veronica's way of shielding herself. I wish I didn't know that. I've never liked Mrs Kane. I was at the Mars house when she came over the first time Veronica and Duncan went out, yelling, calling Veronica a gold digger, listing all the reasons her great son was out of Veronica's league. I gritted my teeth and squared my jaw when Mrs Kane said "I take comfort in knowing the baby's not yours." How dare she?! But I too was secretly thankful. Veronica was too young to have her future decided for her. And Duncan would never deserve her. I was slightly, okay more than slightly, disturbed by how Vinnie told Veronica to call him. But she never would, and that was another thing I was more than thankful for. Veronica did have a point. The baby was better off not being with the Manning's, but I don't think Duncan would make a great father either. If he raises his baby at all like he treated Veronica, maybe the kid would be better off in child services. Slippery was the right word to describe Veronica, but the stuck up FBI chick ignored my warning, god she was annoying – telling me to get her coffee! She may have interrogated Al Qaeda members, but she'd never interrogated Veronica. Veronica Mars, more slippery than Al Qaeda. The FBI didn't know her like I did; they didn't see through her façade. She doesn't read trashy magazines, she's not that kind of girl, so the sarcasm the FBI chick used annoyed me, because she had no right to talk like that about Veronica. I don't know why I was so kind when I asked Veronica to go wait in the hall. The whole day I'd had the need to protect her grow, and it scared me slightly, I thought I'd got that under control. The asshole – how dare Duncan set his password as 'Meg Kane'! But I smile when she finds out, to prove that I don't care about her. It's a game between us now - never show the other what we truly feel.

I sat at my desk, rubbing my temples with my fingers. Duncan was still missing with the baby. But everyone had gone home for the night. I just couldn't get Veronica out of my head. She'd looked so broken today. She didn't deserve that. Decision made, I grabbed my Sherriff jacket and rushed to the cruiser. Using the sirens I made it to Veronica's in record time. I looked around but didn't see Keith's car so I walked to the door and knocked quickly. Backup started barking and I heard Veronica calm him before the door opened slowly. Her eyes widened and she asked sharply, "What you gonna arrest me for now, Deputy?" Her voice was normal but her eyes looked so tired. I went to reply but the response died before it reached my lips. I shook my head and reached forward, pulling Veronica into a tight hug. She tried to pull away and I let her. She smacked me across my chest, and I just stood there and took it. She hit me again and again, yelling at me for everything, all my mistakes and incompetence. But soon enough she was yelling at me about everything bad that had ever happened to her. She continued to hit me, stray tears down her flushed cheeks. And when her knees finally buckled I caught her. I hadn't expected Veronica to break like that, but I guess it was bound to happen eventually. After everything, she had to break down at some point. I was just happy I'd been there for it.

Lying together on the couch, Lamb prayed that Keith wouldn't come home. His shirt was wet from Veronica's tears but he didn't care. He felt so protective of her at this moment. Lamb tightened his arms around her and hugged her body closer, nuzzling her hair. This was so unlike him. But Veronica felt so safe in his arms. They were both tough, broken with sharp edges, but that was okay. "Do you remember?" Veronica asked quietly. Her voice was painful and lost. She could have meant so many things, but Lamb understood, she meant everything. He nodded against her and whispered back to her "Yeah. Always." Veronica leant away from Lamb and looked into his eyes. He seemed sincere. It's a strange feeling, looking into Lambs eyes and seeing more than hate, laughter and disrespect. Veronica leant back to Lamb and placed a kiss on his lips. Lamb looked at her strangely so she blushed and tucked her head back under his chin. She could feel his heart beat increasing. Lamb turned his head and kissed Veronicas ear before sensually kissing her neck. Veronica snuggled closer and Lamb tightened his grip once more. They were both missing pieces, had sharp edges and pointy corners. But they were both together. They'd been through too much to believe in fairytales anymore. They knew the horrors this world contained. Knew that forever was impossible, and complete happiness was overrated. They didn't ask for eternity, they just wanted a 'now', they didn't want to be happy the whole time, just moments. They only wanted someone to get through all the crap with. And they'd found that in each other.


End file.
